Hello, Ginny
by Wicked Lee
Summary: 5-Part songfic about Tom and Ginny. (I am redoing this story because my uploads kept getting mixed up, so to ensure that I do it right I'll be re-posting this story one chapter at a time.)
1. Part I: Hello

A/N: This is the **_REAL_** Part I!!! 

Disclaimer: I own not thee song nor thee characters.

**Part I: Hello (by Poe)**

    The day had been a stressing one for Ginny Weasley. Double-potions with Snape was no happy party and the homework load was unbelievable. Ginny carelessly tossed her bag onto the foot of her bed and flopped down. Around her, the noise of giggling girls invaded her senses. Why couldn't they just _shut up?! _

    In an attempt to drown out the melodious disturbance, Ginny grabbed one of her pillows and smothered herself. Unfortunately, her plan was not working out very well. The girls were now laughing even more whole-heartedly over a game of exploding snap. Ginny groaned furiously. She yanked her covers up over her face and rolled over hastily, accidentally knocking her book bag off the end of her bed.

    Frustrated, Ginny sat up and leaned down to retrieve the fallen items. As she gathered her books back into her bag, she noticed the mysterious black one. She had discovered it sometime after the trip to Diagon Alley. It had another name inscribed on the back, which gave her an odd feeling every time she thought about writing in it. She had no idea as to how it came to be in her things, but she kept it any way. Now, she held it in her hand, staring at it questioningly. For some inexplicable reason, she longed to pour the entire contents of her soul into it, yet she couldn't explain to herself why.

**_*Hello, hello_**

****

Are you out there?* 

    Finally, Ginny decided there was no harm in writing in the diary. It _was_ blank after all. Ginny gathered the remainder of her books back into her sack and set it on her bed. She reached over and opened the end-table drawer and pulled out a bottle of ink and a quill. She pulled the hanging curtains around her, blocking her view of all the high spirited people, got comfortable, and wrote…

**_*M.O.D are you out there?*_**

****

_~Dear Diary,_

_My name is Ginny Weasley…_

_~Hello, Ginny. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you happen to come by my diary?_

**_*I can't see your face_**

**_But you left a trace on a_**

**_Data back-road that I _**

**Almost erased***

_~I found it. How did you get inside?_

_~I am a memory preserved inside during my sixth year at Hogwarts._

**_*Not even God takes_**

**_This long to get back*_**

_~Wow! You went to Hogwarts? I'm here now. I'm in my first year. My brother, Ron, and his friends, Harry and Hermione, are in their 2nd year._

**_*So get back…*_**

_~Harry?_

_~Yes. Harry Potter. He's so brave…He defeated Voldemort last year.!_

**_*'Cause I've hit _**

**_Fork in the road*_**__

_~Oh. And do you know this Harry Potter well?_

_~Not really, I keep wanting to talk to him, but I just can't find the words._

**_*I lost my way home_**

**_I'm cut off from the main line_**

**_Like a disconnected modem*_**

_ ~So, you like him?_

_~Yes. Very much…_

**_*Hello*_**

_I can't explain why, but I can't stop thinking about him. Whenever I'm around him, this odd feeling comes over me. And whenever he speaks, I freeze and no words can find their way out of my mouth._

**_*Tap in a code_**

**_I'll reach you below*_**__

_~Why, Ginny…_

**_*No one should brave the_**

**_Underworld alone*_**

_… you're in love._

**_*Hello_**

**_Hello, Hello…_**

**_    hello   *_**__

_~In love?_

**_*How do I reach you?*_**

_~Yes. You're in love Ginny Weasley. I know it seems strange, after all you are young…_

**_*Hello_**

**_Hello, Hello…_**

**    _hello   *_**__

_…But, first loves always feel that way._

**_*How do I reach you?*_**

_~I guess you're right, Tom, but what if he doesn't feel the same way?_

**_*Word has it on the wire_**

**_That you don't know who you are_**

**_Well if you could jack into my brain_**

**_You'd know exactly what you mean here*_**__

_Or, what if he does? How will I ever know?_

**_*Mothers are trails on the stars in the night_**

**_Fathers are like black holes that suck up the light*_**__

_~Calm down, Ginny. Only time will tell. Love is funny sometimes._

A/N: I know it didn't really start out like this, but I wanted to hurry up and get it done, so if you have a problem with it…**_OH FUCKIN' WELL! _**Constructive criticism is welcome, but if you act like a bitch/bastard and flame me, **_I'LL FIND YOU!!!_**


	2. Part II: Haunted

A/N: This is the REAL Part II!

Disclaimer: Me…own Harry Potter? …I wish!

**Part II: Haunted (by Evanescence)**

    For the past couple of months, Ginny continued writing to Tom. They had many wonderful conversations together. Sometimes, Ginny would stay up until late at night writing to him. She found solace in his company and felt that as long as she had him and the diary, she would never be alone.

    But, lately, Ginny had been having strange dreams. She didn't know why or what their meaning was, but for some reason…they frightened her. She had wanted to write her mom and tell her, but something inside held her back. So, she confided in the one person she new she could trust.

**_*No lost words, whisper slowly, to me._**

**_Still can't find what keeps me here._**

**_And all this time I've been so hollow, inside_**

**_         (I know you're still there.)*_**__

_~Oh, Tom! I've been having these weird dreams._

_~Really? About what, Ginny?_

_~I dream I'm in this dark place. It's so scary, Tom. Whenever I'm there, in the dream, all I feel is hate and death._

****

**_*Watching me,_**

**_Wanting me,_**

**_I can feel you pull me down.*_**__

_I try to call for help, but all I hear is the voice of a monster!_

**_*Fearing you,_**

**_Loving you,_**

**_I wont let you pull me down.*_**__

_~Calm down Ginny. They're just nightmares. You'll be ok._

_~But, Tom, they feel so real._

_~All dreams feel real until you wake up, Ginny._

_~I guess you're right. I'll try not to worry so much._

_~Good girl, Ginny. Now, have you had any more dreams like that?_

**_*Hunting you, I can smell you---_**

**_                   Alive.*_**__

_~Yes, but I don't know if I want to talk about them. They're worse than the other one._

_~You can tell me, Ginny. It's better to talk about things, you know._

**_*Your heart pounding_**

**_In my head*_**__

_~I don't know…_

_~Come on, Ginny…You can trust me._

**_*Watching me,_**

**_Wanting me,_**

**_I can feel you pull me down.*_**__

_~Well, sometimes, in my dreams, I hear loud hissing sounds all around me. It's some kind of monster…and it keeps asking me what it should do…It keeps calling me 'Master.' Sometimes, I think I even tell it to hurt people!_

_~Oh, that sounds dreadful! How often have you been having these dreams, Ginny?_

_~Late at night. Mostly, after I'm done writing in the diary._

_~Hmm…how peculiar._

****

**_*Saving me,_**

**_Raping me,*_**__

_~Once I woke up with feathers clinging to my robes, and that same day Hagrid said something had killing his chickens! And whenever someone gets hurt, something deep inside me says it's my fault!_

_~Oh, Ginny…I'm sorry._

****

**_*Watching me…*_**__

_~I'm so frightened, Tom. Tom…what if I'm the one causing the attacks!_


	3. Part III: Mudshovel

A/N: Ok all, here's the real #3!!!

Disclaimer: I OWN HARRY POTTER! MWUAH, HA, HA, HA, HA!!! …not really.

Part III: Mudshovel (by Staind)

     As time went further on, Ginny became suspicious of Tom. After writing to him, she would have those awful dreams again. She was afraid something was happening to her; she felt it in the depths of her soul, yet she was still drawn to Riddle's diary. Tom was always there to comfort her, but, lately, things hadn't been the same.

     Tom was becoming more forceful and demanding. He had become quick to anger and whenever Ginny would ask what was wrong, he'd instantly revert back to his sweet, caring self. But, what made Ginny the most suspicious was the day Tom had accidentally his true feelings slip.

***You take away**

**I feel the same***

_~Hello, Ginny. How has your day been?_

_~Not at all good. I had another dream again and decided to go talk to my brothers, but neither of them would listen. Ron is too busy hanging out with Harry and Hermione, Fred and George are always off together, and Percy's always all over Penelope Clearwater. It's like they're too busy for me, Tom._

_~All families are that way, Ginny. They act as if they care, when in reality, they can't wait to get rid of you._

_~That can't be true with all families…can it?_

_~Oh yes, Ginny, it is. Parents look forward to the day their children leave home, so they can be free of them. They'll never admit it though, Ginny. It's best to just…eliminate them all._

***All the promises you made to me**

**You made in vain***

_~Tom, no! That's awful! How could you say something like that?_

***'Cause you can feel my ANGER!**

**You can feel my pain***

~Think about it, Ginny…If they really cared about you, would they ignore you the way they do?

***You can feel my TORMENT!**

**Driving me insane***

…And have they been there for you like I have?

~Well…no… Not really.

***I can't fight these feelings**

**They will bring you pain***

~Exactly! I'm the one who's been there when you needed someone the most, not your family. Now, the problem with Ron and his friend, Harry, not noticing you can be easily solved.

***You can't take away**

**Make me whole again***

_~What do you mean, Tom?_

_~Well…remove her from the picture._

_~Tom, I couldn't do that!_

_~And, why not?_

***I feel betrayed**

**Stuck in your ways***

_~We might not talk much, Tom, but she's still my friend!_

_~Don't be so gullible, Ginny! The only reason she speaks to you is because she pities you and no besides Ron or Harry will give her the time of day! Her being gone would benefit the both of us!_

***And you rip me apart**

**With the brutal things you say***

_~Tom, how could you say that about her! Hermione's a good person!_

_~SHE IS A MUDBLOOD AND DOES NOT DESERVE TO LIVE, GINNY! JUST LIKE THE OTHER ONES!_

***I can't deal with shit anymore**

**I just look…**

**Away***

_~You!_

_~No, Ginny, wait…_

***'Cause you can feel my ANGER!**

**You can feel my pain**

**You can feel my TORMENT!**

**Driving me insane***

_~You're responsible for the attacks aren't you?_

_~Ginny, no…_

_~Aren't you!_

***I can't fight these feelings**

**They bring only pain**

**You can't take away**

**Make me whole again***

~Ginny, I didn't mean it. It just slipped.

***Mudshovel***

_I would never wish that on your friends!_

***You take away**

**I feel the same***

_I just got a little frustrated, is all._

_~You're lying._

***All these promises…**

**You promised only pain***

_~Ginny, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you…_

***If you take away**

**And leave me with nothing again***

_Trust me._

_~YOU'RE LYING!_

***'Cause you can feel my ANGER!**

**You can feel my pain**

**You can feel my TORMENT!**

**Driving me insane***

_~Ginny, listen to me…_

_~No! I'm through listening to you!_

***I can't fight these feelings**

**They bring only pain**

**You can't take away**

**Make me whole again***

_I should have listened to myself. I never should have trusted you!_

_~Ginny…_

***You will fee my ANGER!**

**You will feel my pain**

**You will feel my TORMENT!**

**Driving you insane***

_~I can't believe you'd hurt all those people, Tom!_

_~Ginny, I didn't attack those people!_

***I can't fight these feelings**

**They will bring you pain**

**You won't take away**

**I'll be whole again***

_…You did!_

***Mudshovel*  **

     Frightened and enraged, Ginny slammed the diary shut and raced out of the Griffindor dormitories. Hot tears of sorrow and pain flowed down her face as she dashed to the abandoned girls' bathroom. (The only person ever in there was moaning myrtle anyway.) When she got there, Ginny flung open one of the stall doors open and threw the diary into the toilet and prepared to flush it down. As soon as she pushed the handle down, she turned and fled from the girls' lavatory, hoping she had ridden herself of Tom Riddle for good.


End file.
